Conventionally, there is a wind instrument in which a plurality of tone holes are formed that penetrate the tube wall thereof. In order to suitably set the pitch and sound quality of the wind instrument, ensuring the lengths of the tone holes (axial lengths) is performed. Patent Document 1 discloses a wind instrument in which the penetration direction of the tone holes is inclined with respect to the axial line of the tube body so that the pitch and sound quality are favorably obtained.